I (don't ) want to be (Boss) Hokage!
by LaniAhava
Summary: Sometimes fate dictates your life, but its what you do afterwards: Naruto must hold the Fox along with the people's resentment and hatred: Tsuna is a failure more so than Naruto, but has a good heart and believes in the good of other people. Fortunately for them, they will meet even if for a fleeting moment.


**A/N: Well then: here is a one-shot I been meaning to make. Enjoy reading fellow readers :3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_ **or** _ **Naruto**_ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I (DON'T) WANT TO BE (BOSS) HOKAGE!**

Tsuna feels frustrated at always being ignored of what he wishes. Reborn doesn't listen, and his friends are all for it. He wonders if it's the power they are staying instead of hi—

He shakes his head at such traitorous thoughts of his friends. He thinks back at what Reborn telling him of how the Ninth Vongola boss wanted him to already take up the mantle of being boss.

 _As if memories define me! Those were of future me, who also thought it was a brilliant idea of not only sending me and my friends to fight a battle he couldn't fight, but thought will be_ _ **hilarious**_ _to bring the children and civilians as well!_

The why his future self did it, Tsuna understands, but he isn't happy and doesn't want to become someone like that. Or worse be like his father who leaves his wife for years, who waits patiently at home, hoping against hoping that he will remember their anniversary or birthday.

Being boss will mean to willingly send his friends (Reborn insists subordinates) to fight life and death battles in the name of Vongola. Tsuna cannot do that to them. One thing is getting their support, but if he had a choice, Tsuna would have reject being the heir. Anything to not to put them in a dangerous situation on Reborn's or worse Vongola's whim.

He feels the burning, furious sensation going through him and with a cry he punched the nearest tree. For a second his fist was partially buried into the tree trunk, before he cried out in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Tsuna jumps around rubbing his bruised fist. Then he heard a crunching noise. He froze.

For a long minute, Tsuna tried to silence his breathing, when he heard it again, but closer this time. Quietly, Tsuna follows the noise and see the younger version of Shoichi (wait, more like the current Shoichi) with a large book bag over his shoulder, walking toward the Namimori shrine.

Curious, Tsuna follows him.

Then he stepped on a twig. Shoichi panicked and turned around so fast that he tripped over his feet, throwing the bazooka into the air. The weapon hit the nearest column before being redirected at Tsuna.

POOF!

* * *

Naruto walks into one of the training grounds that were empty. He didn't check what number training ground since all he cares that it's empty and far away. Away from the precious Uchiha and Kakashi-sensei, away from Pervy Sage, who is much too busy _researching_. Actually from anyone for that matter. Right now he is mad, no furious!

 _I will show them! I will become Hokage! This is just another test for me to overcome! I will better than that idiot, believe it!_

Since everyone was too busy to help him, he decided to train himself. Naruto is just tired of everyone putting him down and feeling amused or pity whenever he says he will become Hokage. As if it's an impossible dream for him to aim for.

He began to stretch before going into his forms to fight off invisible enemies.

Naruto didn't know how long he been practicing, but when he started to throw his kunai for target practice, he hears something suddenly appeared behind him. He quickly turns around and points his kunai in front of himself in defense.

He was faced with a cloud of smoke.

 _Shouldn't it be that Body Flicker Technique? Wait that uses leaves, but then it looks more like someone using the Sexy Technique? Must be Konohamaru or—_

He frowns when he hears coughing and the smoke clears to reveal a teenage boy wearing a hoodie sweatshirt.

 _Must be a civilian_ …this only made Naruto subconsciously wary. Those are one of the worst offenders who hate him because of his burden.

He had brown spikey hair with matching colored large eyes. He was wearing an orange hoodie. A point in Naruto's book.

Then he noticed how the boy looked confused and scared, "Hi, who are you?"

"Eh? Hello, I'm Tsuna and you?" Naruto grins.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki, the Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja—" Unfortunately for Naruto, someone interrupted his introduction. By the looks of the metal band with Konoha insignia, the two boys and girl were genin. But he doesn't remember them from the exams. Although he did went to class with them the year before he finally graduated from the Academy.

"Hey if it isn't the Deadlast!" Naruto kept up his smile, but was slightly surprised at the narrowed eyes of the civilian boy.

"He must have cheated or somehow put a genjutsu at someone to get in. My mom says he is a _sly fox,_ after all," another boy sneered.

"Shut it you punks! At least I am in the Chunin exams!" Naruto retorted.

This made the boys growled. They turned to the girl who only smirked as warning.

Suddenly the field was engulfed in strange smoke.

Naruto coughed and growled through the smoke, when he felt someone grabbing his arms. This rendered him useless since it prevented him to do the hand signal to summon clones of his signature jutsu. He tried to move and kick, even bite, but they hold him too tightly.

Just as he growled in frustration, he suddenly was freed. Not questioning his luck, Naruto shouts, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A couple of Narutos appeared and burst out of the smoke. The original Naruto followed, but crashed into his clones.

"What's the idea?! You should be fighting you—" Then he looks over and gaps as he watched a familiar brown gravity-defying haired boy beating the daylight out of the three genin.

Although, what really caught his attention was the fire flame dancing on Tsuna's forehead and his fists. His eyes followed in awe to actually meet someone who can fly easily around like nothing.

 _That is totally AWESOME!_

Then he saw older genin coming in as reinforcements and began to attack Tsuna. This snapped Naruto from his fanboying, "Oi! Do your job you, stupid clones!"

"You should too lazy Boss!" snapped one of the clones before joining the fray. Naruto muttered about cheeky clones and joined to beat the dumb genin.

* * *

It was a quick beat down and the genin left annoyed by the two boys. Tsuna hopes no one will comment him being here, wherever here is. He couldn't believe this place. Kids who fight with elements or doing hand signals to activate attacks. Tsuna suspects they must be ninjas. _Agh! I must be a different world or something and five minutes already past! How am I going to return—!_

Then he hissed when Naruto clumsily tied bandages around his arm trying to make a knot, but failing. The wound was when he was a second too slow at dodging a couple of small knives that reminds him of Bel's from the Varia. Naruto had commented he was lucky they were not poisonous.

"Sorry! I don't use bandages since I tend to heal fast," Naruto pouts as he tried to tie the bandage again, but failed.

"It's alright, I'm just still cannot fight that good after all," Tsuna gave a humorless smile at Naruto.

At this, Naruto frowns, "Geez, what are you talking about? You fought back great, especially for not being a ninja."

Tsuna blushes, but shrugs, "I guess that's all I have going for me."

"Tsuna-san?" The boy in question looks and frowns at the serious look of the blond boy. His intuition blared that this was not a natural reaction of the other boy.

"Yes, Uzumaki-san?"

"It's Naruto! Geez," Naruto crossed his arms and sighs, "Why did you fight? I had it handled and all."

Tsuna blinks and blushes. He begins to fiddle with his sweater, "Well, I couldn't just let them beat you up. You didn't deserve it and it was unfair to fight that many….even if you can clone yourself…?"

Naruto looks blankly at him before laughing, "Clone myself? Speak for yourself! You have some crazy jutsu with that fire! Is it a bloodline or did someone teach you? Can you teach me, Tsuna-sensei?!" Tsuna leans back, now feeling a familiar silver head doing something similar with the way Naruto's eyes sparkled with awe and was practically at his face.

"Er…I guess it's my bloodline?" Tsuna looks back at the direction where the other boys left earlier in anger.

"Aww! I wanted to learn to fly," Naruto pouts. Tsuna smiles, amused by the other boy's antics. Then looks down at the ring on his finger and his face fails.

Unfortunately for Tsuna, Naruto catches this, "What's wrong?"

Tsuna had to fight the urge to flinch away when Naruto tried to look closer at his sky ring, "What language is that?"

"Its Italian, a _family_ heirloom," Tsuna sighs, "It's a sign that I am the heir, but I really don't want to be boss."

"Boss? Like a Hokage?!" Tsuna jumps at the yell and barely contains his signature shriek. He turns to see the intense look of the boy.

"Hokage? What's that?" He asks, but feels disturbed when Naruto's eyes widen so much that they almost fell off.

"What? You don't know what a Hokage is?!" Tsuna blushes and looks down feeling embarrassed.

Lucky for him, Naruto took pity on him, "Well they are the most powerful ninja and fights the evil ninjas that try to attack their village. That's' going to be me! I am going to be the greatest and everyone will respect me, believe it!"

Tsuna stares at him and smiles, "I wish I was like you. Not scared of everything."

He will always be Dame-Tsuna. The one who trips on air and fails on all his tests…

"Wait…you think I can do it?" Tsuna's head whips back at the boy's venerable confession.

"Of course," Tsuna wonders what kind of life this boy lived.

It has been hours and no one has checked on the other boy in exception of those who wanted to hurt him. Now that he thinks about it, didn't Naruto looked wary at him when he appeared before putting a large smile?

 _It's funny, how he is loud like Onii-san and Lambo, but acts like Yamamoto-san before he became my friend. Smiling brightly wearing a mask to hide deep pain._

"You know what my tutor always tell me?" Tsuna looks up at the sky before looking at Naruto, "Have the resolve to do anything by doing it with your Dying Will. Why do you want to be Hokage?"

"Well," Naruto looks away and his eyes take a distant look as if remembering something sad, "I want to be someone to protect my precious people and by being Hokage, I can protect my village."

Tsuna nods in agreement. He may not like the mafia that Reborn brought to him, but he also brought best friends, people who love Tsuna, not afraid or disgusted with him. He felt himself smiling.

"Thanks Naruto-kun," Naruto grins at him.

"Of course, a Hokage always takes care of his precious people even if they are from somewhere far away."

Tsuna narrows his eyes at him at the grinning boy. Then he laughs, but no longer humorless, but amused.

"Wow, do you have a strong intuition too? One will think we could be related or something,"

Naruto's smile dropped and looked hesitated, "Like brothers?"

Tsuna looks up and wonders, _Are you an orphan_? Fortunately he kept his mouth shut and grins, "Sure, family is not always blood, but bonds that last forever, no matter how far apart we are."

Suddenly Naruto turns to a bag on the side of the clearing and returns with an ink brush. He grabs Tsuna's hand and drew a spiral, "No matter what, you are an honorary Uzumaki!"

Tsuna stares at it and looks at the spiral insignia on his shoulder. He always been the one offering his house and embracing his friends, but never had anyone to the same to him. Not like this, like family.

"Related to the next Hokage, right?" Naruto grins at him as he puts his arms behind his head.

Tsuna then felt the pull. It's almost time.

"Never give up your dream Naruto," he gives him his hand with the swirl on it. Naruto looks hesitating as he slowly lifts it, as if unsure of the action. Tsuna only smiles and gives a firm grip, marking Naruto's hand when they shook.

"Protect your friends! As my sensei once said, 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum'."

Tsuna nods at him and suddenly felt himself being squeezed into a tube and like he went through dimensions.

Then he landed roughly on the forest floor. Tsuna slowly gets up and stares at his wounded arm until he heard a panic shout.

It was Shoichi, who almost had a breakdown when he saw his arm.

"Tsuna? I'm so sorry! For a moment there I thought the bazooka actually took you somewhere, but you still here!" Tsuna tried to calm Shoichi who bend over in pain from the stress. Although confused that no time passed since he left to Naruto-kun.

"It's fine! I am alright, but what were you doing here?" He was still curious what was Shoichi doing here after all.

"Just trying to destroy the bazooka and get away from everything," Shoichi shrugged, but still clutching his stomach.

Tsuna looks around and sees the broken bazooka. The last relic of the time that will never be.

While the memories will still linger, the promises of fighting for tomorrow are more dominant.

 _We will fight. Not just for fighting sake, but to live and play tomorrow._

Then his phone vibrated. When Tsuna checks it, he pales.

It was Reborn and it seems he been trying to call him for a while now and is ready to kill him and revive him to slowly kill him and wish to already die already.

He whimpers in fear.

* * *

White smoke exploded and left nothing of Tsuna's presence.

 _No, that will be a lie,_ Naruto smiles as his inked hand before forming into a fist and shouts, "Prepare yourself Konoha! Naruto Uzumaki will be claiming the hat next!"

He goes training again, but with much more fervor and a happy grin on his face.

.

 _Both boys stared at their ink stained palm. They knew it will fade in time, but the mark is forever etched into their hearts of their resolve to never give up._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N: I finished my first short One-Shot! *Victory dance*  
Thank you for reading this mini story. This was actually inspired from my other story I am writing from the same crossover (although it will be more accurate the sequel of it). Until the next story or update for one of the other stories. **


End file.
